


Striking resemblance

by zacco_platypus



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, I love they, M/M, No Spoilers, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, i hope i did them okay, plot twist at the end, theyre Engaged, this is my first iwaoi, trying myself out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23908966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zacco_platypus/pseuds/zacco_platypus
Summary: Oikawa Tooru finally has a week all for himself, so he joins this group, who would reconstruct skulls
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Striking resemblance

Oikawa turned to his other side as he woke up. He left the windows open for the night in hopes that the cold night air will come in and cool down the whole room by the time he wakes up. But now, the wind blew in nothing but the already hot air and some bugs with it. And most importantly, the petals of the flowers of the cherry tree in his backyard, and the sweet smell of it, as well. 

It was only six in the morning. Oikawa didn’t usually wake up this early, especially not on his own, but now that he did, he didn’t mind it. He could have gotten used to this sight to the Tokyo Tower from this lighting of the sun slowly rising from behind it. The only thing he didn’t like was the fact that it was already this hot outside, and since the window was open, even inside. He had to close it as fast as possible. But as he was laying around in bed, procrastinating, his soft brown eyes scattering around on the bed, noticing the pink petals dancing on the cold side of the bed, which couldn’t be warmed up, not even by the hot wind. 

“Good morning, Iwa-chan” the setter smiled softly, and finally getting up, he closed the window, and went to the kitchen to get ready for the day. Because it was a big day, after all. He had a spare week, before practising would begin again, and in addition, he also got into a week long class of a few people trying to reconstruct missing people. It was something different from what he would usually do during is breaks, so it can’t be that bad. And besides, he was helping their families get their closure, after who knows how many years of uncertainty. 

Getting to the studio, he took the train. On there, he texted his fiancée. ‘ _The leftovers are in the fridge. Please take care today too <3_’ it said. It, along with most his other messages were left on delivered. But Oikawa didn’t mind it, because he usually didn’t answer his phone anyways. He just hoped he would come home already. Or just charge his phone. But he put his away as the next station was his, and when the stepped out of it, he sniffed in the flower filled scent of the summer with a light smile. 

The studio was small and cozy, and to their luck, it had air conditioner. Oikawa sat down to a table near the window as he waited for the others to show up. When they finally did, some cameraman and staff came in as well, which only made the setter smile. He will sure be even more famous this way. Especially if he can show how skilled he is at art. Well, in art, too. 

After the initial greetings and introductions, the participants could go to the skulls, and choose one, based on the information the police could provide. But since they were old, missing or unidentified, no one had much to work with. 

Oikawa chose a relatively young skull. Both in terms of approximate age of death, and of how many years ago he died. Four years ago. Found in a forest, at the bottom of Mount Fuji. Age of death is between 25 and 30. He had a few broken bones in the limbs, and a strong blow to the head, that ripped his skull open. One sneaker was found beside him. Most of his remains were already rotten away, so he must have been left there for a while before he was found. 

Some general ways on how to start it, they could start with claying the neck, and some of the major and basic muscles on the sides of the head. And while they were doing that, the staff walked around to ask people about their chosen remains. 

“Can you tell me what do we know about your skull?” the lady asked as she got to his table. 

“Not much. He was around the same age as I was, and has been found four years ago. And since he’s been missing for such a short time, I really feel like now it’s my responsibility to reunite him with his family” the setter replied, eventually looking at the woman only. He did feel this to be a much more personal journey than what he was expecting. 

Before they were able to move on from the muscles, to the tissue markers, the main organizer went around to give out some advice or things to work on, even to fix things. He got the usual general advice, along with him saying that the eyebrows are a bit stronger than it normally is, so he can count on that being more standing out and thick. And to be more precise. So far Oikawa didn’t put his all in, and this was visible on his skull. Some muscles were choppy, and thinner, and he had to fix that. But in reality, he just wanted to get to the fun, actual sculpting part. Which had to wait for a few more days, unfortunately. 

By Wednesday, the mentor has finally showed the class how to clay the nose, how to figure out which way and how far it would go. By that point, the atmosphere of the room has completely changed. No one was chattering around anymore, no one was joking. Oikawa stopped endlessly texting and laughing at the memes his friends have sent in the groupchat, and he stopped taking selfies or just random pictures of his progress. By Wednesday, everyone, including him was dead serious, and determined to give the skulls the face back that they have lost over the course of time. By Wednesday, it felt like a personal goal of his to get a closure for this person. As the face of clay has started to get together, he felt like his guy was asking him, begging him wordlessly to make him justice, so he can finally rest in total peace, saying a final bye to everyone he loved. And OIkawa was more than willing to give him that. 

By the end of the week, Oikawa’s process was getting slower and slower, striking for perfection. The type of perfection he only asked from himself in regards to volleyball. And now here he was, getting personally involved with this class, with this volunteer work, with this week of a break. He couldn’t stop thinking of way he could have ended up there, or what will happen to him when he finally finishes it. 

On Friday, he moved onto the hair. He had to use his imagination on that one, as he didn’t really know what his hair looked like. He couldn’t have. So after a bit of thinking, he turned the sculpture to the back, and started working on the hair. It took him hours. The mentor has told him, not to be so detailed over the hair, especially not the back of it. And after some nagging, Oikawa turned it back with a sight. 

And when he did, his eyes teared up. He didn’t notice it so far, because his guy looked totally different with hair on. Even without his darker skin colour, the deep and judging green eyes, or the dark chocolate brown spiky hair of his, there was no mistake. His lost Iwa-chan was staring back at him. The Iwa-chan he didn’t see in five years. The Iwa-chan who was going back to his parents after a big fight of theirs, because his mom was sick, and never found again. The Iwa-chan he thought was just fed up with him, and simply left him. The Iwa-chan, who he still couldn't completely let go. And he was staring back at him, with his usual frown on his face, as if he was about to yell at Oikawa for daring to tear up, ready to threaten him with hitting him. 

“Iwa-chan” the setter cried out eventually, not caring for the others, for the camera, for the mentor, for anything. He just dropped himself onto the sculptor, onto his Iwa-chan. He was waiting to touch his face, to hug him for five years now. And now, even if it was just a work of clay he did with his own hands, he felt like he himself was hugging the setter back. He didn’t care if his tears were ruining anything. He didn’t care if his arms were hugging it too strong, and it was going to deform it. He finally saw the love of his life again, held him, and that was enough for him. Finally, he could let his memory go, and move on with life, as he would want that. 

“Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm no forensic artist, but ever since I saw a video on it, I was absolutely awestruck by it, and I wanted to write something for it, and what is better for it, than using my favourite pair as a guinea pig?


End file.
